


Nightswimming

by sushisama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, PWP, humanstuck AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushisama/pseuds/sushisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gamzee Makara save Tavros Nitram from drowning at the local pool, they become close.  Really close.  Humanstuck AU, nothing more than a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on my tumblr, where Gamzee's a lifeguard and Tavros works at an ice cream shoppe. And when I started writing it, it degraded into sex, like everything else I write. Go me.

 The first time Gamzee Makara had kissed you was not on purpose, and when you both discussed it later, he assured you it didn't count.

It had been at the beginning of the summer, right before your first year of college, that your friends had dragged you to the local swimming pool. You had been grudged to go, not being able to swim better than a pathetic doggy paddle, but they had convinced you with promises of going to your favourite gaming store. The whole thing turned rather unlucky when you somehow found yourself in the deep in with no chance of bringing yourself back to the shallow end. It hadn't been a good feeling, the water in your lungs like that, not being able to control the depth of water around you, and especially the lack of air that caused you to black out. When your eyes had opened next, it was accompanied by the feel of lips against yours. You had confused it with a kiss at first, but when you felt the air in your lungs followed by the surge that made you throw up what felt like a gallon of water. When the haze lifted, a grinning clown face was looking down at you.

You passed out again after that.

When you woke up once more was when you were introduced to your life-saviour and the lifeguard on duty. You had no idea how the white make-up stayed on in all that water, but you became familiar with it after he offered to give you private swimming lessons.

You were a little weirded out by the suggestion, especially when he said it would be after the pool closed, but now you were glad you had started going. Though his mannerisms were odd, you were quick to become good friends, and you were hanging out together outside of the pool often. Most nights, after you were done with your swim lesson, he would ask you to a quick bite to eat or if you were both free, you'd see a movie. He would even stop by the ice cream Shoppe you worked at, purchasing a cup of confetti sherbet as an excuse to stand around and talk to you.

You didn't think much of it at first, just that you were really good friends, but he hugged you a little too tightly when you parted ways at night, and you never minded much when he would wrap his arm around you when you were at the theatre. Eventually your mind wandered if something a little more was going on, which left you with a slight dilemma that kept you from your friend for about a week. You had never thought yourself anything but straight, but you also hadn't had much experience with any attraction other than a girlfriend in your junior of high school that broke up with you for no more reason than she was ready to move on. You had to take a step back, reassess the situation, because when you thought about Gamzee, there was more there, even you could recognize that.

After the fourth day with no contact, he called you, just wondering where you were, but you could hear the disappointment in his voice, not seeing you for so long. You met up with him later that night for a swim in the lake (you were much better at swimming now, the lessons were just an excuse to see each other), and he snuck you both some beers to enjoy while skinny dipping. It was when you were both on the shore, drying out in the light of the full moon with towels loosely draped over you and bottles in your hands, that you took a chance, just to see if what had been bothering you all week had any real grounds.

You weren't expecting his lips to taste like chap stick, but it didn't stop your pursuit of validation to your feelings. It was only further encouraged by him pulling you closer and taking charge of the kiss that you felt you had made the right decision.

You weren't exactly sure what to call what you two had, not at first. You had already been spending almost all your time together, the only thing different was the amount of physical affection. It wasn't like you were all over each all the time, but the level of touch had certain gone up since that second kiss (first, if you were to ask Gamzee), and even people from both your places of work acknowledged that you two were, indeed, something. This meant Boss Strider chased him out when he stayed beyond his cup of ice cream, and the head lifeguard Equius asked (while sweating and nervous) to not sunbathe when Gamzee was on duty, and especially no where near where you two could carry on conversation.

This didn't mean you two didn't sneak in moments of affection at your work places. The first sloppy make out session you had with him was one night after the parlour closed, and you were trying to clean up, but he followed you into the freezer, pushed you against the cold wall, and before you could do anything, his tongue was down your throat. Not that you would have stopped him, though, just mewling and rutting against him in response.

The next day, Dirk asked you about the tipped over barrel of mint chocolate chip, and made up some excuse that it must have spilt when you were closing the door. He never brought it up that the canister was no where near the door, which you had to thank being an unseemly employee for.

It was another month before anything more happened. You're not even sure how it happened, probably just a makeout session getting too hot and heavy, but one night in the back of his car after a swim in the lake, you gave each other a blow job. You think it was the post euphoric state, where he was just holding onto you while you both relaxed, that you were sure you were official, and the next time when you were asked, there was no stutter when you called him your boyfriend.

~~You~~ were glad that Gamzee seemed to be very easy with relationships. Your last one had been awkward, you were never sure what she wanted, and your time was spent almost completely devoted to her. With him, though, if you wanted to hang out with your friends and you two didn't already have something planned, he didn't care. In fact, he would smile and wish you fun while he went out with his comrades.

~~And~~ nothing was expected of you emotionally. Before you were told when you liked her, loved her, angry with her, everything. Gamzee just lets you feel what you feel, and somehow you think he can just tell when you snuggle up to him on the couch in his dinky apartment, much more affectionate than usual, he understands without you having to say anything.

The relationship had only one natural progression from there, which didn't happen until near the end of summer. You were still coming by after the pool closed at night (the lessons were just a cover for spending time together), and most of the time you would end up making out in the deep end of the pool. 

Tonight was a bit different, though. Gamzee had a bit of paperwork to do on an accident earlier in the day (it was the excuse he used for you to buy him a slice of pizza, you owed him for the dreaded amount of writing he had to do when he saved you), and you swam by yourself for a good hour before you just got too bored. You left the pool for the showers, wanting to be cleaned of not just the chemicals but everyone's gunk they leave behind.

You had just started the water, trying to think of suggestions for what to do that evening, when a hand sliding through your Mohawk distracted you. You tensed up for only a moment, until another hand sneaked around your waist, pulling you flush against a broad chest. You relaxed into the touch, letting your head fall against his shoulder, completely exposing your front to the shower's spray. Gamzee nuzzles into your neck, kissing the area under your ear gently while his fingers played with your hair.

"What are you doing, Gamz?" you ask softly, trying to stifle a mewl when he nips your earlobe.

"Helping my mother fucker get the chlorine out of his hair," he explains with your skin between his teeth.

"Oh, that's what you're doing," you reply with a chuckle. You wrap your hand around his head to pull on his messy black hair. "I think you need to actually use shampoo then."

He hums against your skin, giving your neck one last kiss before separating from your throat. He leans forward, pushing you more into the water for a moment as he grabbed the small travel bottle of shampoo you had perched on the holding dish next to the faucet. After getting some in his hands, he leaves you with the almost empty bottle before he runs a hand through your auburn hair once more.

You sink into his touch, resting completely against him as he starts to massage your scalp, tilting your head forward just enough that he can get the short strands. You moan when he pulls a little, and he rewards you with a bite to your neck. It doesn't take him long to get shampoo through all of your Mohawk, and soon he's pushing you into the raining warm water, bending you at the waist as he keeps your rear pulled against him.

You make a valiant effort to rinse your hair, but it's a bit of a struggle with the distraction his mouth is along your spine, his clothed erection pressing against your crack. He had rubbed you like this before, but nothing this intense where you could feel his whole length sliding along your body. You bite your lip, anxious for what he'd do next, silently hoping he would take the next step.

You'd been thinking about it a lot lately, what it would feel like to go all the way with your boyfriend. The only experience you had with sex was your girlfriend from high school, and you weren't even sure if it counted. Many of your friends were of the mind that because you didn't finish, it didn't count, which, if you went by their standards, you were still a virgin. This made anything you did with Gamzee even more important, and you were eager to get the act over with, especially with someone that actually cared about you.

There had been several nights since you two were together (especially after you gave each other fellatio) that you thought about how sex would be. You knew it would go one of two ways, and that led you to thinking about who would be doing what. And you, in your nerdy behaviour, went out to forums, image boards, anything to give you the down low on what was going to happen. After all your reading, it finally came down to experimentation, and, since you weren't willing to go get a dildo from some random sex shop, you had to use your own fingers to see if you could handle it.

You were actually surprised with how much you enjoyed it.

A groan leaves you as he starts rubbing you through the front of your swim trunks, and you're moving back into him, grinding against his erection as you finish up getting the last of the shampoo out of your hair. His hands dip under your trunks, and he kneels for a moment, pulling them down to the tiled floor. He kisses the back of your legs as he comes back up your body, nips and licks when he gets closer to your rear. You mewl when he gives each cheek a rough bite, one you're sure will bruise, but the thought of him leaving a hickey on your bottom was a turn on for some reason.

Gamzee ascends the rest of the way up your body, pulling you flush against him when he's standing straight again. You hiss when he grips the base of your shaft lightly, his other hand lingering on your hip as he kisses the area right beneath your ear.

"Don't be afraid to tell this mother fucker to stop," he whispers in your ear before gently biting the lobe.

You just groan in acknowledgement, gyrating back against him as he starts to stroke you. There's only a moment more of this before he pushes you forward, flattening the top half of your body to the cold wall so he can still pump his hand on your length. You're moaning under his touch, not even noticing his other hand has moved until there's a slight pressure against your entrance. You bite your lip, willing away the wince at the strange sting as one of his fingers enters you. It may have been slick from all the water around, but you wish he had given you some sort of warning. He's trying to ease the pain with his hand still going on your member and his teeth in your shoulder, but in the end, it was your own will to relax that allowed you to loosen up around him and let out a long sigh when it starts to feel good. And just as you start to moan, moving back in time with his pumping finger, he inserts another digit, and you howl in both pleasure and pain.

He keeps moving both his hands so they went with your hips, the hand on your penis meeting your groin when you swung forward, his fingers deep within you when you swing back, all the while his length was between your legs, rocking with you, his head hitting your balls off and on. It felt weird, but not necessarily bad. As he went, twisting his fingers where they hit you just right, where you scream his name before degrading into nonsensical moans. 

You can't help your straying thoughts, wishing that it was something else inside of you. You wanted to ask him to, but it felt weird, like it wasn't your right to. The first time you had sex, it was nothing planned, she just threw you down on your bed, unzipped your pants while she pulled up her skirt, and then suddenly she was sitting on top of you. You thought you would enjoy it as she moaned, telling you what to do as she rode you, but she was facing away from you the entire time, until she was done (but you weren't), and then she got off you, leaving your house without even a kiss goodnight.

The next day, you found her making out with the quarterback behind the building, well on their way to fucking right there. You could only assume you two were broken up.

The memory had a sour taste to you, and suddenly you felt a strong need to see Gamzee's face, see the look of affection he has for you that you know Vriska never had. The urgency only increased when you felt something differently shaped than his fingers at your entrance.

"Gamzee, w-wait..." you whimper, the need you're feeling to have him inside of you equal to the desire to see his smile.

You're surprised how quickly he removes himself from you, until only his fingers are just ghosting on your shoulders. "I'm sorry, Tav, we don't have--"

You turn around, quickly bringing your lips to his, effectively silencing him with a passionate kiss. He gives a grunt of surprise, caught off guard by your sudden movement and your arms around his neck, but he regained his composure quickly to kiss you back with just as much fervour.

When you pull away, you look at him through half-lidded eyes, a reassuring smile on your lips. "I want to," you tell him, giving him a light squeeze. "I just..." You blush, the request on your lips awkward to form into words. "I want you, uh... to, you know, l-look at me..."

His look of concern fades to an understanding smile. "Tavbro just had to ask," he murmurs against your lips. "Do you want to go to my place?"

You hum in thought at the suggestion, thinking of the distance between the pool and his apartment, not to mention the time it would take to get clothed, get your things together, and Gamzee to lock everything up. You can feel his erection against your thigh, just barely flitting along yours, and there's still the lingering sensation of his fingers inside you. You hate to seem so needy, but you both had been teasing each other, getting more and more to this point, that you don't think you can wait the thirty minutes to have him. You wanted it now, when you were stretched and greedy for him.

In an attempt to be coercive, you take hold of his length, watching his face twist into pleasure as you gave it a few strokes. "Can you wait?" you ask in a husky tone, one you never thought you were capable of.

He groans as you pump him a few more times before he turns his attention to your surroundings, and you can almost hear the gears in his head turning, as he thought of where you two could continue. You smiled when he had his 'aha' moment, and he grabbed your hand, leading you from the showers, not caring about the faucet left on. He dragged you outside the men's area and up the stairs you knew led to the office.

"Mother fucker knows the perfect place," he says, just loud enough for you to hear. At the top of the stairs is a landing, a door to your left and right. The right is the office, the one you had been in after you almost drowned to fill an incident report. The left you weren't so familiar with, but it was the one he was leading you through.

Inside was a little room with a desk, several glass cabinets, and a cot that would probably only comfortably fit a large adult. It took only a moment to realise this was the infirmary, where they took a look at accidents that happened or the kids that got cramps from jumping into the pool too soon after eating.

You both weren't more than a few feet inside the threshold than Gamzee was back on you, his lips hungrily on yours and bringing you further into the room. You wrap your arms around his neck, letting him drag you toward the bed. You pulled away right as your knees hit the metal frame, and he didn't stop you when you turned him around, putting your hands on his shoulders to push him on the bed.

You cup his face, giving him another rough kiss on the lips before you start moving down his body, your mouth trailing his abdomen and further down. He murmurs something low when you get to his lower half, nipping on his inner thighs.

"Tav," he mutters lowly, a hand running through your mohawk.

You smile up at him for only a moment before turning your attention to his wilting member. You take the base of it, stroking only the lower half as you put your mouth over his head. He grunts, bucking into your mouth at the contact, and thankfully you hadn't gone too far down yet. His grip tightens in your hair as you start moving up and down, meeting your hand halfway with each suck. His groans send a wave straight down to your nether regions, reawakening you from the lack of attention.

"Come here, mother fucker," he whispers, pulling on your hair some.

You give him one last long suck before removing your lips from him and climbing onto his waiting lap. You two rub against each other, your members sliding against one another as he scoots back, keeping you in place. When he's further up the bed, he takes hold of your hips, lifting you so you're right above the head of his penis.

"Tell this--"

"Gamz," you interrupt. You cup his face, bringing him in for a rough and sloppy kiss. You take the initiative, sitting down on him in a show how badly you wanted this. There's a sharp web of pain that streaks up your backside, and you think you took too much at one time, but Gamzee's teeth are on the base of your throat, a hand on your member, all to ebb it away.

"Mother fucker should've gone slower," he soothes, talking to the underside of your chin. He keeps an arm around your backside, slowing your descent, easing you onto him. "Got to work your way to it, and then..." You wince, trying to will it away, wishing you had just let him have you earlier than waiting.

He inches his way in until you're fully seated on him, stopping when you're completely in his lap. You tug on his hair so he looks you in the eyes, and you lock lips with him once more, tongues running against each other as you wait for his presence inside of you to become comfortable. And then it was familiar, like it was meant to be there, and you pull away from his mouth to moan loudly, thinking how wonderful it felt.

Gamzee nuzzles your neck, kissing your Adam’s apple. "...miracles."

He starts a rhythm from there, lifting you in and out of his lap, slow at first, letting you gain a pace with him. Your lips are together again, the kiss rough and passionate as you get your confidence up, and it's you that has control over the movements.

Your squeak when he flips you on your back is eaten by his mouth, still savagely devouring your lips. He takes hold of your thighs, pushing them up so your knees are almost at your shoulders, and he almost howls when he starts thrusting into you harder and faster. You grip the back of your knees, holding to them as he continues ploughing into you.

You throw your head back, his name falling from your throat so loudly you're sure anyone just outside would be able to hear you.

"Oh, god, Gamz, yes, yes," you pant.

His hands are on your sides, driving you on him over and over. "Fuck, Tav, so mother fucking perfect." He leans in, kissing the bridge of your nose.

"I love you," you say without thought, the coil in the pit of your stomach too distracting to truly realise it was the first time you had said it.

He doesn't acknowledge it, probably too lost in his haze. "Gonna come," he tells you.

"I... I want you to do it inside," you almost beg, still rocking against him.

Gamzee just nods, burying his forehead against your neck. He growls and grunts, his thrusts getting more erratic and harsh, before he howls one last time, and you feel him release inside you. It's just what you need, and you moan his name one last time before curling into him, spilling yourself on your stomachs.

He collapses on top of you, loosely holding onto you as you both catch your breaths. When the world comes back to you, he pulls you completely into his arms, smothering your face and neck with kisses.

"I love you, too," he whispers into your ear, and you smile before drifting off into a well-earned nap.


End file.
